


1.07 - Zusammen

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Drama, General, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Während von Padmé weiterhin jegliche Spur fehlt, muss sich Obi-Wan seiner Vergangenheit stellen. Eine weitere Schülerin verlangt als Padawan von ihm ausgebildet zu werden, die das emotionale Abbild von Anakin zu sein scheint und obendrein Lin'As Zwillingsschwester ist.
Collections: Obidala Network





	1.07 - Zusammen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).

_Was bisher geschah..._  
Kanzler Palpatine ruft eine Sitzung gegen den Wunsch des Jedi-Rates ein. Senatorin Amidala folgt diesem Ruf, wird aber während ihres Fluges nach Coruscant angegriffen. Ihr Raumschiff erreicht niemals den Zielort.  
Obi-Wan erhält eine letzte Mitteilung von Padmé und will nach Corsucant reisen, um ihr zu helfen, da muss er miterleben, wie sein Padawan von einem Angreifer niedergestreckt wird. Auf Coruscant erfährt er schließlich, dass sein Informant bereits den ehemaligen Meister seines Padawan tötete. Währenddessen wird ein Kopfgeld auf jeden Jedi ausgeschrieben und eine erbitterte Jagd beginnt … 

++++

Mace Windu hörte das Rascheln hinter sich in letzter Sekunde. Gekonnt wich er dem Angreifer aus und zog sein Lichtschwert, welches mit einem energischen Surren zum Leben erwachte. Die purpurne Laserklinge erhellte die trübdunkle Umgebung, während der Jedi-Meister und der Angreifer umeinander herumtänzelten. Mace stellte keine Fragen, er gab sich auch nicht überrascht. Obwohl er zu konzentriert auf andere Dinge gewesen war, um den Angreifer rechtzeitig zu registrieren, hatte er dennoch mit etwas Derartigem gerechnet.

Die scharfe Klinge der Kampflanze seines Gegners stieß vor und verfehlte den Jedi-Meister nur um wenige Zentimeter. Mace Windu konnte den Luftzug auf seiner Haut spüren und kniff die Augen zusammen. Sein Blick fixierte seinen Gegner, so dass er genau erkennen konnte, wie dieser schwitzte.

Fast tänzelnd schritten sie um einander herum, nur manchmal stieß die Lanze des Gegners vor und wurde sogleich von dem Laserschwert abgeblockt. Es war, als würde er ihn sondieren. Als würde er versuchen, die Schwächen des Jedi zu ergründen.

Dann stieß er plötzlich los, verfehlte Mace Windu in einer schwachen Sekunde nur um einen Hauch und wiederholte diesen Stoß immer und immer wieder. So schnell, dass Mace Schwierigkeiten bekam, den Bewegungen seines Gegners auszuweichen. Was auch immer sein Gegner war, er war schnell, unwahrscheinlich schnell.

Doch er war nicht sehr intelligent. Schnell wurde dem Jedi-Meister klar, dass sein Gegner immer wieder dieselbe Taktik anwandte. Und obwohl Mace wirklich Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihm auszuweichen, gelang es ihm mit ein wenig Täuschung, den Angreifer zu überwältigen und ihn an die Wand zu spielen.

Keuchend stand dieser mit dem Rücken ans kühle Metall der Brüstung gelehnt. Das Schwert des Jedi-Meisters surrte gefährlich nahe an seiner Kehle, bereit, ihn jederzeit zu töten. Doch Mace wollte ihn nicht töten. Er wollte Informationen.

"Nennt mir Euren Auftraggeber!"

"Ich kenne ihn nicht und Euch würde ich ihn sowieso nicht verraten!", zischte sein Gegenüber und keuchte. Ein verspottendes Keuchen.

"Ihr solltet ihn mir aber lieber nennen, ansonsten werde ich ...", brummte der Jedi.

"... mich töten?", lachte sein Gegner. "Tut es ruhig. Es werden andere kommen und einer wird es schaffen, Euch zu töten. So wie alle Jedi getötet werden. Hört Ihr. Alle! Die Jedi werden aussterben und Ihr könnt nichts dagegen tun!" Und damit ließ sich jener, der die Worte gesprochen hatte rückwärts über den Balkon fallen. Hinab in die Tiefe und in den Tod. Der gnädiger ihm nicht hätte sein können.

Mace spürte, wie ihn Entsetzen packte. Zum erstenmal in seinem Leben spürte er einen Anflug von Angst und Wut in sich aufkeimen. Und eine erschreckende Hilflosigkeit machte sich in ihm breit.

++++

Obi-Wan saß an einer der sprudelnden Quellen im hydroponischen Garten des Tempels. Obwohl ihn Angst und Verzweiflung im Griff gehabt hatten, kam langsam wieder die Ruhe zurück. Der Ort der Zusammenkunft war zugleich immer wieder für Obi-Wan auch ein Ort der Ruhe und Entspannung gewesen.

Während ein paar Meter weiter Kinder spielten und sich von ihren Trainingsstunden erholten, saß er auf einem der Felsen, genoss die künstliche Sonne und ließ seinen Geist treiben. Die Meditation hatte den gewünschten Effekt erzielt und ihm bewusstgemacht, dass er nur dann erreichen konnte, was er anstrebte, wenn er seine Gefühle zur Seite schob und seinem Verstand und der Macht in ihm die Möglichkeit gab, miteinander zu kooperieren.

Das Verschwinden Padmés und die Verletzung Lin'As waren Faktoren, die ihm schlussendlich klargemacht hatten, dass er sich konzentrieren musste. Was war er für ein Jedi-Meister, wenn er nicht in der Lage war, das Wesentliche zu erkennen? Für einen Augenblick hatte er sich der dunklen Seite näher gefühlt, als je zuvor und vielleicht war es diese Erkenntnis gewesen, die ihn zurück zu seinen Wurzeln gebracht hatte.

Ein Schwall Wasser, der ihn traf, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Obi-Wan schüttelte aus Reflex kurz den Kopf und sah den kleinen Jungen erstaunt an, der kichernd davon rannte. Sie hatten den Meister träumen gesehen und ihn wecken wollen. Obi-Wan erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, wie er damals mit seinen Freunden auch Streiche gespielt hatte. Nur, dass Meister Yoda damals nicht so begeistert gewesen war.

Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich über sein Gesicht, um das tropfende Wasser von seinen Augen fernzuhalten, als er glaubte Lin'A am anderen Ende des Gartens zu erkennen. Ihr Gang war schnell und energisch. Der Jedi runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete seinen Padawan ein wenig irritiert. Irgendwas war anders. Und vor allem, wieso trug sie diese seltsame Kleidung und war nicht in ihrem Bett?

Sie schien etwas zu suchen. Ihr Blick wanderte hin und her, während ihre Gangart nicht langsamer wurde. Dann erblickte sie den Jedi und augenblicklich schien es so, als habe sie gefunden, was sie gesucht hatte.

Obi-Wan zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah ihr abwartend entgegen. Er hatte nicht vor, sich von seinem Platz zu bewegen. Schon gar nicht, so lange ihn Lin'A mit einem so beunruhigenden Blick ansah.

Als sie bis auf wenige Meter an ihn heran war, erkannte er, dass sie neben dem Lichtschwert auch einen Blaster an ihrer Hüfte trug. Ganz unüblich für einen Jedi war sie in schwarzes Leder gekleidet und wirkte dadurch eher wie ein Kopfgeldjäger.

Sekundenlang schrillten Alarmglocken bei Obi-Wan, doch er rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass es sich um Lin'A handelte und keine Gefahr von ihr ausging.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?", erklang ihre Stimme und augenblicklich wusste der Jedi-Meister, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

"Padawan, was führt dich zu mir? Du solltest im Bett liegen! Nicht, dass ich nicht froh wäre, dich wieder bei Bewusstsein zu sehen, doch hältst du es nicht selbst für klüger, dich auszuruhen?" Ohne es zu wollen, hörte er den Tadel in seiner Stimme.

"Ausruhen kann ich mich, wenn ich tot bin. Ich bin hier, weil ich von Euch als Padawan aufgenommen werden will."

Obi-Wan legte den Kopf schief und blinzelte. "Bitte was?"

"Ich will als Euer Padawan aufgenommen werden!", wiederholte sie energisch und mit einem Male wusste er was anders an der Person vor ihm war. Die Macht floss anders durch sie. Das war nicht Lin'A, im Inneren der Person vor ihm brodelten Zorn und Verbitterung. So stark, wie er sie einst bei Anakin verspürt hatte.

Er sprang auf und war sofort in Alarmbereitschaft. "Wer bist du?"

"E'Lin Tamal", erwiderte sie mit kühler Stimme, "und ich bin hier, weil ich von Euch lernen will, die Macht zu nutzen. Meister Yoda hat stets in Gegenwart meines Meisters von Euch nur Gutes erzählt. Ich will mir Eure Weisheit und Fähigkeit im Umgang mit der Macht zu eigen machen."

"E'Lin", wiederholte er ihren Namen und sah sie nachdenklich an. "Eine Zwillingsschwester."

"Ihr kennt Lin'A?" Die junge Frau sah ihn überrascht an.

Obi-Wan holte tief Luft und nickte dann. "Ja, sie ist mein Padawan."

++++

Leise und geschickt wie eine Katze kletterte sie in das Gebäude, am Sicherheitssystem vorbei. Niemand im Tempel der Jedi dachte auch nur daran, dass sich jemand feindlich gesinntes in ihr innerstes Heiligtum vorwagen würde. Gerade deshalb war es für sie auch der idealste Ort, um ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen. Obi-Wan zu töten war kein einfaches Unterfangen. Sie wusste, im Kampf gegen ihn würde sie wohl oder übel vermutlich überleben, doch wenn sie es schaffte, ihn zu verwirren oder seine Aufmerksamkeit abzulenken, dann hatte sie eine Chance.

Nisa Amari presste sich in den Schatten einer Türnische und wartete die passierenden Jedi-Schüler ab. Sie waren noch zu jung und zu unerfahren, um sie zu registrieren. Nisa hatte sich gut informiert. Und weil sie sich gut informiert hatte, wusste sie, dass sie Meister Kenobi nur drei Schwachpunkte hatte: seinen ehemaligen Padawan Anakin Skywalker, die Senatorin Amidala und sein neuer Padawan Lin'A Tamal.

Anakin war verschwunden, Amidala entführt, also blieb ihr nur noch Lin'A. Alles in allem eine sehr glückliche Situation für sie. Durch den Verlust der anderen beiden, war Meister Kenobi bereits getroffen, der Verlust seiner Padawan würde ihn maßgeblich schwächen und sie konnte ihn vernichten.

Sie musste unwillkürlich an Tatooine denken und an den stümperhaften Mordversuch von Darf. Dieser Vollidiot hatte ihr fast das Geschäft ruiniert. Sie musste Obi-Wan Kenobi auf eine perverse Art dankbar sein, dass er den unfähigen Kopfgeldjäger vernichtet hatte. Doch jetzt war ihr erstes Ziel diese kleine Jedi-Schülerin, an der Meister Kenobi scheinbar einiges lag.

Nisas Blick wanderte hinüber auf die andere Seite des Ganges. Nicht mehr weit und sie hatte ihr Quartier erreicht. Es würde so einfach werden …

++++

Obi-Wan schüttelte den Kopf und sah E'Lin an. Sie war ein absolutes Ebenbild ihrer Schwester, dennoch waren sie wie Tag und Nacht. Lin'A war ein herzensgutes Wesen mit Wärme und Güte in ihrem Inneren, obwohl ihr Meister getötet worden war. E'Lin war verbittert, voller Wut und Rachegelüste. Sowohl innerlich, als auch vom Erscheinungsbild waren sie alles andere wie Zwillinge. Obi-Wan wollte keinen zweiten Anakin als Schüler. Er wollte nicht noch einmal versagen.

"Obi-Wan, ich sehe, Ihr E'Lin schon kennen gelernt." Yoda lenkte seinen Gleiter neben sie und klopfte mit seinem Stock auf E'Lins Schulter. Diese nahm die Geste mit einem mürrischen Zucken der Mundwinkel zur Kenntnis.

"Meister Yoda!", nickte Obi-Wan zur Begrüßung.

E'Lin nickte ebenfalls und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Meister Kenobi, ich erwarte Eure Antwort und werde in der Zwischenzeit meine Schwester aufsuchen. Meister Yoda."

Yoda nickte und sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. "Sie viel Wut in sich hat. Gefährlich das sein kann, aber nicht unmöglich es ist, ihr zu helfen."

"Nein, Meister Yoda. Ihr verlangt jetzt nicht von mir, was ich denke?!" Obi-Wan schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Ihre Meisterin ermordet wurde vor ihren Augen. E'Lin es nach Rache dürstet wie einst Anakin, doch E'Lin als Balance hat ihre Schwester. Gemeinsam sie sehr mächtig und sie Euch trauen." Yoda nickte bedächtig.

"Zwei Padawane. Meister Yoda, das …"

"Wie einst Qui-Gon Jinn", erklärte er und Obi-Wan schloss die Augen.

"Ja, wie einst Qui-Gon", wiederholte er matt und nickte. "Ich werde den Rat aufsuchen."

"Der Rat schon zugestimmt hat", erwiderte Yoda und seine Stimme bekam einen sehr müden Ton. "Neue Erkenntnisse darauf schließen lassen, dass Jedi getötet werden sollen. Meister Windu angegriffen wurde und vage Informationen erhielt. Nur wenn wir uns machen zu Nutzen Fähigkeiten von vielversprechenden Schülern, wir eine Chance haben."

"Jedi getötet? Wer gibt einen solchen Auftrag? Und welche Jedi?" Der jüngere Jedi-Meister wirkte mit einem Male alarmiert.

"Alle Jedi, Obi-Wan, alle Jedi." Yoda kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und verließ den hydroponischen Garten.

Obi-Wan sah ihm nach und erinnerte sich daran, dass er wieder atmen musste. Seine Lungen füllten sich mit Luft und er konnte einen Stich spüren, als sie sich dehnten. 

Er hatte Yoda noch nie so erschüttert gesehen. Noch nie hatte er diese Schwingungen von ihm verspürt. Etwas war in Gange und er fühlte sich plötzlich nicht mehr so ruhig. Warum auch immer, ihn überkam das Gefühl etwas mit dem, was geschah, zu tun zu haben.

To be continued...


End file.
